Yuugi and Ryou Teach Yami and Bakura About Our Era
by Lady Artemis of KY
Summary: Yuugi and Ryou try to teach the reluctant Yami and Bakura about things of our era, from electricity to post-it notes. The yamis are SURE the hikaris will drive them crazy, but are we sure it's not the other way around? R
1. Lesson 1 part 1 of 2 Government: Asking ...

Keaira: Yippee! I finally got around to writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Why do you have to torture Bakura and I?  
  
Keaira: 'Cause I must. Anyway, I don't in any way own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, and Mokuba would be dead, and Rebecca, Yugi(FRUIT!), Ryou(FRUIT!), Pegsie(^_^), and 'Grampa' would die horrific deaths.  
  
Bakura: Hey, you're not as bad as I thought.  
  
Keaira: Thank you! Oh, with the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************  
*~Yami's 'Journal'~*  
Why must the world torture me so? And whoever said hikaris were good guys? When in truth they're evil in there own sneaky ways. Why must I be tortured so?  
Yuugi and Ryou have decided that Bakura and I must learn about how the modern world works. Why should I care how the modern world works?! All I care about is Duel Monsters and all Bakura cares about is getting all the Millenium Items and taking over the world. Which we ALL know he CAN'T do........wait.......that qualifies us as pathetic......doesn't it?  
All I know is I don't WANT to learn about the stupid modern world!  
Oh, well, at least they're not making us do anything embarassing.......  
  
*~Bakura's 'Journal'~*  
I hate Ryou. I've ALWAYS hated Ryou, but now more than ever. He's making me learn about the 'modern world'. Like I care. It's not like it'll help me steal more Millenium Items!!!! He. Is. A. Fruit.  
And not ONLY is he making me go through this horrible torture, but I'm not going through this embarassment alone, drat it. I have to learn about this stupid era in time with that wretched Pharaoh!  
There's only one person, er, scratch that, two people I hate more than Ryou, and that's Yuugi(he's even more of a fruit than Ryou.), and Yami Yuugi.(stupid Pharaoh, no, wait, I REFUSE to capitalize it! stupid pharaoh. There, much better.) May Anubis curse their ka.  
I'll have to torture Ryou later. Maybe I'll whip him. No! Wait! I'll sing 'Rockafeller Skank' over and over and over and over again in his head. Bwahahahaha! Ryou HATES that song!  
  
LESSON #1 :Modern Governments.(Strange place to begin, ne?)  
  
Yuugi: Come *on*, Yami!  
  
Yami: Where are we going?  
  
Yuugi: We're going to Ryou's house for Bakura and your lessons.  
  
Yami: You're cruel, you know that? Ma'at frowns upon your actions.  
  
Yuugi: Um, frankly, Yami, I don't really care.  
  
Yami: May Anubis curse your ka.  
  
Yuugi: My WHAT?!?!  
  
Yami: Your ka. May Seth destroy your......er......something, you son of Ahknaton.  
  
Yuugi: Who and who?  
  
Yami: May Bast forget your household.  
  
Yuugi: Huh? Who's that? Never met the person.  
  
Yami: You foolish mortal. May Osiris doom your vegetable garden.  
  
Yuugi: NO! ANYTHING BUT MY VEGETABLE GARDEN!!!!! Wait, I don't have a vegetable garden.  
  
Yami: *unfazed by outburst* May Ptah bring failure to your game shop.  
  
Yuugi: Hey! I don't know who this 'Ptah' guy is, but he better stay away from my game shop or I'll, er, I'll - I know! I won't give him ANY discounts!  
  
Yami: *ignoring Yuugi* May Ra darken your days.  
  
Yuugi: You're a meanie.  
  
Yami: You're a fruit. May Setek ravage through your food supply and leave you starving.  
  
Yuugi: *sighs* Would you stop it already? I don't care about these people you keep mentioning anyway.  
  
Yami: May Min make all the trees around the game shop wither and not grow back.  
  
Yuugi: We don't have any trees around the game shop.  
  
Yami: May Ma'at bring unfair situations your way.  
  
Yuugi: Your attitude stinks, you know that?  
  
Yami: May Horus strengthen me against you.  
  
Yuugi: Is Horus some friend you had in ancient times?  
  
Yami: May Thoth neglect you and in doing so, make you stupid.  
  
Yuugi: That's not very nice.  
  
Yami: May Sekhmet make you weak.  
  
Yuugi: You're not gonna stop til we get there, are you?  
  
Yami: May Isis never heal your wounds.  
  
Yuugi: Never say never! *giggle* (He's such a fruit.) Hey, we're here! Now you'll stop!  
  
Yami: Hey! I'm not done yet! May Hathor bring you misery instead of joy. Okay, now I'm done.  
  
(Ryou opens his door and let's Yuugi and Yami in.)  
  
Ryou: Let me guess, has your Yami been asking strange people to curse you?  
  
Yami: I'm not his. I'm my OWN person!  
  
Yuugi: *ignores him* That's right, Ryou, how'd you know?  
  
(Bakura walks in to where they are.)  
  
Ryou: My Yami's been doing the same thing.  
  
Bakura: WHO SAID YOU OWNED ME?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU FRUIT!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: *ignores him* Except I'm sure my yami's threats were much worse.  
  
Yuugi: Nu-uh! Yami wanted some dude named 'Osiris' to doom my VEGETABLE GARDEN!!!!!! CAN YOU IMAGE?!?!?!?!?! THE HORROR!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!  
  
Yami: O_O!  
  
Bakura: O_O!  
  
Ryou: -_-() Um, Yuugi........you don't HAVE a vegetable garden.  
  
Yuugi: *pauses* Oh, yeah. ^__________^  
  
(He and Ryou giggle. Yami and Bakura shudder.)  
  
Ryou: Let's go into the living room.  
  
(They walk into the living room and Yami and Bakura stand as far away from each other as possible. All the while glaring at each other.)  
  
Yuugi: Now Ryou and I made a list of modern things we want to teach you.  
  
Ryou: **takes out a piece of paper** First on the list is the governments of this era.  
  
(Ryou gets out a chalkboard and sets it in front of Yami and Bakura.)  
  
Yuugi: Come on, you two, we can't teach you if you're across the room from each other.  
  
(Yami and Bakura glare at Ryou and Yuugi before reluctantly moving towards each other and sitting in the chairs Ryou had set out for them.)  
  
Ryou: We'll start with Japan's system of government.  
  
(Ryou and Yuugi began explaining Japanese government and wrote various things on the chalk board. Ryou had handed Yami and Bakura paper and pencils and he and Yuugi ordered them to take notes.)  
  
Yami: Why does this papyrus have lines on it?  
  
Bakura: And what is this odd.........stick....thing?  
  
Yami: How do you expect me to write without a brush and paints?  
  
Bakura: Why can't we just call in a scribe?  
  
Ryou: -_-()  
  
Yuugi: -_-()  
  
Ryou: It seems we have our work cut out for us.  
  
Yuugi: Maybe we should have started with reading and writing.  
  
(Yuugi and Ryou explained why the 'papyrus' had lines on it and what the 'stick-thing' was for. They finally finished explaining Japanese government and asked to see their notes.)  
  
Yuugi: Um, Yami?  
  
Yami and Bakura: What?  
  
Yuugi: Er...  
  
Ryou: I guess we'll call my yami 'Bakura' and yours 'Yami'.  
  
Yuugi: Well, Yami, uh, why did you draw pictures?  
  
Yami: Can't you regonize heiroglyphs when you see them, boy?  
  
Yuugi: Oh.  
  
(He turned the paper sideways and saw that the hieroglyphs were going up and down rather than side to side.)  
  
Yuugi: Why'd you write them up and down?  
  
Yami: How else would I write them?  
  
Yuugi: Well-  
  
Yami: Are you accusing me of not having a good education?!?! I'll have you know I WAS TAUGHT BY THE GREATEST SCRIBE IN ALL OF EGYPT!!!!  
  
Yuugi: I didn't say anything like that, Yami.  
  
(Yuugi backed away from the angry Pharaoh.)  
  
Bakura: Ha ha! Your Hikari called you an idiot!  
  
Yami: Shut up, tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Make me, brat-faced pharaoh!  
  
Yami: Okay!  
  
(Ryou and Yuugi grabbed Yami before he tackled Bakura.)  
  
Ryou: Let's see your notes, yam- I mean, Bakura.  
  
(Bakura gave Ryou his notes and Ryou found they were like Yami's only a bit messier, and there were pictures around the edges that WEREN'T heiroglyphs.)  
  
Ryou: Is that me and Yuugi?!  
  
Bakura: **smirks and nodds**  
  
Yuugi: What is it?  
  
Ryou: Bakura drew pictures of us dying horrible deaths.  
  
(Yami smorts in laughter, while Yuugi looks heart-broken.)  
  
Bakura: Aw, did I make the little fruit cry?  
  
Yuugi: *sniff, sniff*  
  
Yami: Hey, stop making fun of him and teasing him!.......That's my job.  
  
Yuugi: *sobs*  
  
Ryou: You two are cruel! You now have two more hours added to how long you have to learn!  
  
(Yami and Bakura glare at Ryou, but don't say anything. Ryou gets Yuugi to stop crying and they move on to other governments.)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Keaira: ^_^  
  
Yami: I hate you.  
  
Bakura: I agree with Pharaoh-boy.  
  
Keaira: Aw, I KNOW you don't really mean that!  
  
Bakura: Gr. You're mental, woman!  
  
Yami: Ra help you.  
  
Keaira: ^_^ Hey, at least you didn't ask Anubis to curse my ka! ^_^ Please review! 


	2. Lesson 1 part 2 of 2 Government: America...

Keaira: I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out, but well, here it is. Also, the yamis are gonna answer some of your questions.  
Yami: To answer 'Silver Reflection's question, I am mean to Yuugi b/c e's making me do somethingI don't want to and 'cause.....well, he's a fruit.  
Bakura: AND FRUIT'S MUST BE PUNISHED!!!!!! And to Dark Crystal, Ryou IS that fruity!  
Keaira: *looks over Dark Crystal's review* You thought THIS chapter was full of fruityness?! Just wait the hikaris only get worse!  
Yami: And to answer Lucca's question, you can take fruit anyway you want. It's your call.  
Keaira: I think when the yamis use fruit they mean half sicky-sweet half gay, but definately not full flegded gay......although, I'm not sure about Bakura, he might mean gay, but, well, then again, it IS Bakura.  
Bakura: ^__________________^  
Yami: *shudders* Ka is kinda like the Egyptian equivalent of the Chinese word chi, to all those who asked.  
Keaira: Oh, and Ginny...tsk, tsk....be kind to the reveiwers! And I understand that you weren't able to review right away! Oh, wait! I said I'd tell you when I next posted and I think you're still in Illinois! *smacks herself* Gomen nasai!  
Yami: *looks at 'Yami&Yuugislover's reveiw* O_O  
Bakura: *he sees it as well* O_O  
Yami: Okaaaaaaaay, then!  
Bakura: Oh, my word! We have a Yuugi lover on OUR hands! Boy, this person really has bad taste not ONLY does this person like Yuugi, but they ALSO love the PHARAOH!!!!!  
Yami: *whacks him*  
Keaira: *sweatdrops* Hm, maybe I should have warned the readers of Yuugi & Ryou bashing. Well, I warn you now! This story contains MAJOR Yuugi & Ryou bashing, but *sweatdrops even more* I'm guessing you know that by now!  
Keaira: On with the story!  
*******************************  
  
Ryou: Now we'll tell you about America's government.  
  
Yami: Do we have to this is boring!  
  
Bakura: For once the stupid pharaoh is right!  
  
Yuugi: SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The yamis jump at Yuugi's outburst and it surprises them into silence.)  
  
Yuugi: That's better. Now, America's government is based on the Roman's system of government.  
  
(The yamis' heads jerk up from their notes upon hearing 'Roman's'.)  
  
Yami: Rome?!  
  
Yuugi: Yes, they have a Senate like Rome and Americans vote for the laws they want passed.  
  
Bakura: Did you say 'ROME'?!  
  
Ryou: Yes.  
  
Yami: Rome, as in those barbarians who's idea of fun is watching men they call 'Gladiators' get killed?  
  
Yuugi: Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah, what's wrong with you two?  
  
Yami: **through gritted teeth** And you said America bases their government on Rome's?  
  
Ryou: Yes! For crying out loud! Yes! Good night in the world what's wrong with you two?  
  
Bakura: May Set destroy all Americans and may Amon-Ra wipe their name from the Earth!  
  
Yuugi: What? Why?  
  
Yami: Anyone who has anything to do with Rome should have their ka cursed by Anubis!  
  
(Now, Ryou and Yuugi don't know what 'ka' is but they know having it cursed is a bad thing just by hearing the way Yami and Bakura said it.)  
  
Ryou: What do you have against Rome?  
  
Yami and Bakura: It conquered Egypt!  
  
Ryou: Oh.  
  
Yuugi: Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Well, if it's any consilation Rome's not around any more.  
  
(Yami and Bakura just stare at them, before starting to rant and rave in ancient Egyptian. Ryou and Yuugi stare at each other.)  
  
Yuugi: Maybe we should skip America.  
  
Ryou: Maybe we should skip governments. I don't really think they're getting anything out of it anyway.  
  
Yuugi: **nods**  
  
********************  
Keaira: Gomen, that was short! So, I'm gonna post two chapters at once. And it seems Yami and Bakura are very patriotic!  
Yami: Just get on with it, woman!  
Keaira: *sticks her tongue out at him* 


	3. Lesson 2 Digital Watches: IT'S ALIVE!

Keaira: Here's the next chappie! ^_^  
Bakura: You're to happy! Why don't you try being more sadistic for once?!  
Keaira: Don't say sadistic! It reminds me of Karasu!  
Yami: You?  
Keaira: This gay guy in Yu Yu Hakusho! He kills everything he loves most and he's constantly saying he wants to kill Kurama! It's creepy! And he's twisted!  
Bakura: And obviously queer.  
Keaira: Duh! Anyway, gomen about that! I know it had nothing to do with the story and the majority of the people who read this fic won't know who Kurama or Karasu are, but, oh, well! On, witht the fic!  
*****************  
  
  
LESSON #2: Digital Wrist Watches. (Too bad Yami and Bakura don't know how a regular watch works.)  
  
Ryou: Okay, this is a digital watch. **holds up watch**  
  
Yuugi: **hands Yami and Bakura a watch** Now, see the numbers? The first one is the hours and the second number is the minutes.  
  
(Yami and Bakura stare at the watch. When the minute number changes from 35 to 36 they both jump back in surprise.)  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! It's alive!!!!  
  
Yami: GOOD FATHER OSIRIS, SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Ra, I know I've been a theif all my life and I know I've never done a single good deed, but please SPARE ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: -_-()  
  
Yuugi: -_-()  
  
Ryou: I guess we should skip the watch too, huh?  
  
Yuugi: No, but maybe we should have explained how it worked before hand.  
  
Ryou: -_-()  
  
(The hikaris calm the yamis down and Yuugi explains that it's SUPPOSED to change numbers.)  
  
Yami: I knew that.  
  
Bakura: Did not, you stuck-up Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Did too, stupid tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Did not!  
  
Yami: DID TOO!  
  
Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DID NOT!!!!!  
  
(They begin a heated arguement and soon switch to ancient Egyptian.)  
  
Ryou: *sigh* They're annoying.  
  
Yuugi: Yep.  
  
Ryou: BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!  
  
Yuugi: Now, you had sundials back in your days, didn't you?  
  
(Yami and Bakura stop arguing and glare at him.)  
  
Yuugi: *gulp* What? What'd I say?  
  
Yami: The ROMANS had sundials, WE had water clocks!  
  
Yuugi: Er....oops?  
  
(Yami and Bakura just glare at him.)  
  
Yuugi: Maybe we SHOULD move on.  
  
******************  
Keaira: Another short chapter, gomen! I'll try to get the next one out soon! Next lesson is airplanes! Boy, Yuugi and Ryou are thick aren't they? I mean airplanes?  
Yami: What's that?  
Keaira: You'll find out soon enough! Please reveiw! 


	4. Lesson 4: Airplanes, coffee, moving side...

Lady A: I am SO sorry about the wait!!! I've just been so busy; I totally hope this chappie makes up for it! ^.^ Oh, and yeah, I did change my author name, sorry about that, I was just tired of the other one.  
  
Yami: What about the reviews? Don't we need to answer/comment on them?  
  
Lady A: Yeah, sure...um, Songstress Rikku Diamond, first off I don't hate everyone in Yu-Gi-Oh! The only character I actually hate is Tea (as in the anime dubbed version of the character), I'm sorry but all the 'friendship' speeches are annoying! Anzu (as in the manga, the ORIGINAL version of the character) rocks!!! Anyway, Yugi is SO almost exactly like that in the manga, save for a few times when I exaggerated his fruityness. Anyway, you REALLY can't take this story that seriously, you'll only hurt your head...  
  
Yami: Ryukio7890, we rant in ancient Egyptian b/c it's our first language! Japanese is our SECOND language!  
  
Bakura: I don't know about the stupid pharaoh, but I don't know English...  
  
Lady A: That's right, folks, the characters are actually speaking Japanese, it's just translated for your convenience.  
  
Yami: So, who's the weirdo named Tokka Peacecraft?!  
  
Lady A: *hits him* That's one of my best friends! And only *I* am allowed to insult him!!! So, how'd the game with Yami go? He didn't make you play a penalty game did he? And, no, Tokka-baka (he he, it rhymes!), I'm not assuming he won, I KNOW he won. ^.^  
  
Yami: *smug*  
  
Lady A: *sweatdrop* Anyway, yes, Lynn-chan, I do know that Latin is the language of the Romans, I've had three years of the stupid language in school! Um, TobyKikami, I know that Yami's fave hobby is ruthless, but do you really think he cares?! He was just trying to make Rome look bad.  
  
Bakura: Is that all?! I wanna find out what an airplane is!!  
  
Yami: Traitor! You actually want to LEARN about this era?!  
  
Bakura: NO! But this so-called "flying machine" may make it easier to take over the world!! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Lady A: ^.^ On with the fic!!!  
  
LESSON # 3: Airplanes (Okay, Yuugi and Ryou have officially lost it.)  
  
Ryou: Okay, now we'll be discussing airplanes!  
  
Yami: What? What's an airplane?  
  
Yugi: It's a form of transportation. It flies through the air and is the fastest way to get around.  
  
Yami: *shaking his head*  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Yami: That's not the fastest mode of transportation.  
  
Ryou: *twitching in annoyance* It's not?  
  
Yami: Nope. Shaddi's way of getting around is the fastest.  
  
Yugi: What's Shaddi's way of getting around?  
  
Ryou: Forget that! Who's Shaddi?  
  
Yami: *ignores Ryou* Shaddi just disappears through the floor and then reappears somewhere else.  
  
Yugi: -_-()  
  
Yami: What? He does! May Annut swallow me up if I'm lying!  
  
Ryou: Anyway, airplanes are the fastest, most humanly possible way of getting around.  
  
Bakura: You're trying to tell us that with airplanes you can fly around in the sky?!  
  
Yugi: *rolls eyes* Yes.  
  
Bakura: That's not possible!  
  
Ryou: Yeah, it is.  
  
Yami: Prove it!  
  
Yugi: Okay, we will!  
  
Ryou: We will?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, we'll just take them to the airport tomorrow!  
  
Ryou: Are you sure that's a good idea?  
  
Yugi: What can go wrong?  
  
(Next day the yamis find themselves outside of a strange looking place that has very loud, very strange sounds coming from it.)  
  
Yugi: Well, let's go in!  
  
Bakura: What's that?!  
  
Ryou: That's a coffee shop.  
  
Yami: What's coffee?  
  
Yugi: It's a type of drink, why don't we go get some for you to try?  
  
(The hikaris go to buy the coffeebad idea, bad idea!!!! while the yamis look around some more. They walk around find a walking sidewalk.)  
  
Bakura: What's that?  
  
Yami: Dunno. *walks closer* YAAHHH!!!! It moves!!.....*stares*  
  
(A big fat lady pushes past the yamis accidentally pushing them onto the walking sidewalk.)  
  
Yami: AAAHHH!!! *turns to try to get off but every time he tries to go forward the sidewalk keeps him in place* I can't get off!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *tries to get off as well* It won't let me go!!!!!!!!!  
  
(After a while they get tired and the sidewalk takes them to the end.)  
  
Yami: *looks at the crack that the sidewalk is going into* O.O We're gonna get SUCKED IN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A little girl walks over to them and taps on Bakura's shoulder.)  
  
Little girl: Excuse me, mister?  
  
Bakura: Not *pant* right now, *gasp* kid.  
  
Little girl: But mister—  
  
Yami: We're kinda *wheeze* busy, little one. *pant*  
  
Little girl: Butmistersitwon'tsuckyouup!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The yamis look at her.)  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Little girl: I used ta think that it would suck me up too, but my 'kaasan told me that it wouldn't, and it didn't. 'Sides you're goin' the wrong way, sillies! *giggle*  
  
(Both yamis stop running and find that, indeed, the moving sidewalk would not suck them up.)  
  
Yami: Thanks, child.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, whatever.  
  
(The hikairis finally come back with the coffee.)  
  
Yugi: *hands Yami some coffee* Here, Yami.  
  
Ryou: *hands Bakura some coffee* Hope you like it.  
  
(Bakas. The yamis gulp down some coffee.)  
  
Yami: O.o It's too bitter!!!  
  
Bakura: Yuck!  
  
Yugi: Oh, gomen, we forgot to put sugar in it. Why don't you go over to the coffee shop and put the sugar in yourselves?  
  
(Naïve idiot. So, the yamis go to the coffee shop and put the sugar in themselves before going back to where the hikaris are. Meanwhile back at the coffee shop there was some confusion.)  
  
Coffee shop dude: Hey, like, where'd all the sugar go? I, like, just filled this two gallon bowl up with it, man......  
  
(Meanwhile the yamis were bouncing off the walls.)  
  
Yami: Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I loooooooooooooooooooooove coffee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, but I love it more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Nu-uh!  
  
Bakura: Yeah-huh!  
  
Ryou: O.O  
  
Yugi: O.O What did we do?..........  
  
Ryou: Think we should show them a plane now?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, probably.  
  
(They look around, but the yamis have disappeared.)  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh.  
  
Ryou: Well, that can't be good.  
  
(Meanwhile at the luggage pick-up......)  
  
Yami: Hey, lookit! Another moving strip of land!!!!  
  
Bakura: And this one has bags on it!................I wonder why.........  
  
Yami: Let's see where this moving land will take us.  
  
(So, the sugar-hyped yamis jumped onto the luggage pick-up, ignoring the stares people were giving them, and rode it until they found themselves among many more bags, that were going this way and that on the conveyor belts.)  
  
Yami: Oh.....................whoa...................  
  
Bakura: Wow! ^-^ WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *glances at a bag that's sitting beside him* I wonder what's in here........  
  
Bakura: *opens a bag beside him* Ooo, jewelry........*pulls the jewelry out and wears it*  
  
(Meanwhile at the help desk the hikaris were getting frantic.....)  
  
Lady behind the desk: You said you wanted me to page your friends.....Yami and......Bakura? *looks at them like they're crazy*  
  
Yugi: Yes, ma'am, arigato.  
  
Lady: *rolls eyes* Whatever.  
  
(Meanwhile in the room with the conveyor belts and the luggage the yamis were in the middle of going through the bags and suitcases.)  
  
Yami: *has a lei around his neck* Lalalalalalalala..........  
  
Bakura: What is that? *points to the lei*  
  
Yami: *shrug* Dunno, but it's pretty. *puts a lei around Bakura's neck*  
  
Loud speaker: Will Yami-san and Bakura-san, please, come to the help desk? Your friends Yugi and Ryou are here waiting for you.  
  
Yami: *looks panic-stricken at Bakura* I didn't do anything!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! You did JUST as much as me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *sigh* Oh, well, fun's over, let's go.  
  
Bakura: *sniffs* Okay.  
  
(So the yamis drag themselves to the help deskthe caffeine-sugar high was wearing off where their hikaris were waiting impatiently for them.)  
  
Yugi: Where have you two been?!  
  
Yami: *shrug*  
  
Ryou: WE WERE *SO* WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!! *mumbles* And we were worried for every other person in the airport.....WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: *collapses from coffee withdrawal* Ugh.........................  
  
Yami: *weakly points at him* Aha ha ha.............*collapses from even more coffee withdrawal*  
  
Yugi: *looks at Ryou* Guess we should get them home, huh?  
  
Ryou: *sigh* Yeah, but this was a waste of a day they didn't even see one plane!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, but maybe that's a good thing. Who knows how crazy they would have gone had they seen one.........  
  
Ryou: Yeah, that's true. *looks at the two unconscious yamis* Where'd they get the leis?  
  
Yugi: *shrug*  
  
(Meanwhile in another part of the airport........)  
  
A random little girl: 'Kaasan! My lei is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A random dude in a blue sweater: Where'd my snazzy gold wrist watch go?!  
  
A random snobby, rich woman with a monkey sitting on her shoulder: My jewels are ALL gone!!!!!!!  
  
Dude at the coffee shop: Dude, it's like the dude who stole the sugar. Dude, he must be really smart to be able to steal that much while on a sugar high...........dude. Yami: *glares at Lady Artemis*  
  
Bakura: *also glares at Artemis-dono* (-dono is pretty much equivalent to calling someone 'lady' in Japanese, it's used in Rurouni Kenshin all the time)  
  
Artemis-dono: *gulp* Um, guys?  
  
Yami: We didn't get to see the plane!!!  
  
Artemis-dono: Uh, right...sorry?  
  
Bakura: I WANT TO SEE A PLANE!!!!!  
  
Artemis-dono: Alright, alright, I'll take you to the airport!  
  
Yami & Bakura: YAY!!!  
  
Artemis-dono: On one condition...  
  
Yami: *groan*  
  
Bakura: Fine! What's your condition?  
  
Artemis-dono: You where these. *holds up two dog collars and leashes* That way you can't get away from me.  
  
Yami: Never mind!  
  
Bakura: I don't want to learn about some stupid 'flying contraption' anyway! 


End file.
